My Shugo Chara Story
by QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD
Summary: Kotori Sakamoto is a regular 12 year old who has Charas. In her school the reconize her as "quiet and mysterious." But she not like that at all. She is really a shy and sweet girl. Then her life changes in the blink of an eye. What will become of Kotori?
1. Chapter 1

** MY SHUGO CHARA STORY-CHAPTER1**

****QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD**: **Hello this is my first fan fic so please go easy on me. Please don't leave any bad reviews. Ok, Kotori-chan can you please say the-

**Kotori**: NO

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD**: What, I just wanted you to say the disclaimer.

**Kotori**:NO

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD**: WHY!

**Kotori**: It is just gonna waste my time.

****QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD**: **Can you please do it!

**Kotori**:If you say it that way then~ NO!

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD**:PLEASE!

**Kotori**:NO

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD**:PLEASE~~~~~

**Kotori**: Okay fine, **QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD** does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters except for her characters Kotori-chan,Aika,Kimiko, and any other original characters mentioned in this story.(That better shut her up).

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD**: Thanks Kotori, oh and here are the pairings: TadasexOC and NagihikoxOC and some Amuto.

**Aika and Kimiko**: Anyways, on with the story!

My name is Kotori Sakamoto. Throughout my life, I have never gotten out of the state of New Jersey. I was originally born in Japan and am Japanese ,but I have never been there. All the people I have been in contact with have only seen the fake side of me. There have been only two people who have seen the true side of me. These people are more like guardians ,but they are still my best friends. The first one is named Aika (her name means love song) she was born from my desire for music and to be more fun and energetic. Her egg has blue and black stripes with an eighth note in the middle. Aika has medium length light blue hair with a blue and black dress with black knee length boots. My second egg was born when I decided that I wanted to be stronger and more confident in myself. My second egg is purple with a gold crown in the middle. Her name was Kimiko (her name means empress child). Kimiko has a purple dress with gold sleeves, gloves, and boots, also she has purple hair. These guys have been with me since I was 9, even though I am 12 now, I still don't realize what they do or what they are...

"Come on, get up Kotori-chan!" yelled Aika as she tried to wake me up.

"The future Queen shouldn't sleep this long "Kimiko said harshly.

"Alright I am up guys ," I said while I was half awake.

As I was sitting up on my bed I noticed the time was 8:02 am. So I ran out of ,my room and into the bathroom with everything I needed. Then I dashed out of the bathroom wearing black boots and leggings with a red skull t-shirt. My hair was jet black and it covered my right violet eye. Then I dashed out the front door with a piece of toast in my mouth and my black backpack. I then ran to school and then I noticed the crowds in front of me.

"Everyone look it is New Berry Elementary very own 'quiet and mysterious girl' Kotori Sakamoto."said one of my overly obsessed fan boys.

I heard all of the crowds comments and gestures ,but I just I just ignored them all. Then when I entered my classroom I noticed that all eyes were on me, but I didn't even bother to look at them. I then sat in my chair which was the third seat back near the window. The whole school day was normal until after school. While I was walking home I saw an egg with an X on it. I tried to follow it ,but I ended up tripping on a rock. Then the egg flew off somewhere never to be seen.

The next morning was exactly the same as the morning before.(Rushing to get to school on time). But before I left the house my mother gave me a letter to give the principal. After that I dashed out the door and decided to read the letter.

_**Dear Principal of New Berry Elementary,**_  
><em><strong>We would like to inform you that our daughter and us are moving to Japan. I know this is sudden ,but please try to bear with us. Kotori is a very nice girl and she will be transferring to Seiyo Academy as a 6th grader. We are moving because my husband is getting a promotion and it needs us to be in Japan. We were hoping you would give us all her transfer papers. Anyways, Thank You!<strong>_

_**Sincerely,**_  
><em><strong>Mr. and Mrs. Sakamoto<strong>_

_**P.S. We will be moving to Japan in three days.**_

_**P.S.S. Kotori if you are reading this we are sorry ,but we need to move. **_

"Wow I never thought this could happen," I said with an expressionless tone.  
>"Are you sad that you are leaving?" Aika asked worryingly.<br>"Of course not," said Kimiko "a queen shouldn't grieve about something so foolish."  
>"Kimiko is wrong right Kotori-chan," Aika said with pleading eyes.<br>"Sorry to say this Aika ,but Kimiko is right," I said calmly.  
>When I finished I saw that Kimiko was laughing maniacally and Aika was so shocked that her little soul was seeping out of her body. After that funny yet weird conversation I dashed to school and gave the letter to the principal and then went straight to class. Then when I went home I saw that my parents were packing so I went to my room and started to pack my stuff. After the day I didn't go to school anymore instead I spent my time packing with Aika and Kimiko. -<p>

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD**:Sorry that this is so short ,but the next one will be longer I promise. (maybe) I will be updating once a week so please give me time to write. I hoped you liked it.

**Aika**:PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANY MORE CHAPTERS!

**Kimiko**: I demand all of you to review this story or else when Kotori rules the world we will come after you.

**Kotori**: Can I leave now? I am really bored here.

**Aika**: Why it is really fun here.

****QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD**: **No

**Kotori**: WHAT? ,but I am really tired!

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD: **Fine,and I will see you guys in a week.

**Someone**: See you in the next chapter.

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD**: Wait! who are you?

**Someone**:You will find out soon.

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD**: Anyways til' next time guys.

**Everyone**:See ya'


	2. Chapter 2

**MY SHUGO CHARA STORY-CHAPTER 2: We're Going to Japan!**

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD:**Hi guys I am back with chapter 2!

**Aika:**Do you think that you are writing too fast you just wrote chapter 1 _ days ago?

**Kimiko:** Seriously how much free time do you have? Oh and I better have more lines in this chapter I only talked like, what five times. Someone like me should at least have more lines. I mean come one everyone loves me.

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD:**Well I am on winter vacation so you can say I have a lot of free time on my hands. Oh and I will try to make you interact more.

**Kotori:** What I think is that you not have a life and you waste all your time on the computer.

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD:**What? I do in fact have a life and I don't waste my time on the computer.

**Kimiko**: Sure we all believe you; now go back to typing ON YOUR COMPUTER!

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD:**Thanks at least some one believes and appreciates my work.

**Kotori:** You know Kimiko was being sarcastic.

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD:** Why you-

(QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD and Kotori start to fight in the background).

Someone: I guess I would have to say the disclaimer:QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters except for her characters Kotori- chan,Aika,Kimiko, and any other original characters mentioned in this story.

**Aika and Kimiko:**While all this is happening, let's go on with the chapter.

(Kotori's P.O.V.)

As the days and days pass the more we get near to the day we get on the plane to Japan. I am now packing my things such as clothing, shoes, accessories, and many other things.

-Time Skip-

Finally the day has come and we are now moving to Japan. It is 2:30 am and we should arrive in Japan in a couple of hours. I looked back at our now empty house, but I have to admit I was a bit sad. Then my mother called for me and I ran to the car excited.

"Wow this is so exciting!" Aika said while squirming around in my bag.

"Stop moving commoner there is no room for yours truly," said a very agitated Kimiko.

"Fine" Aika said disappointingly.

After their little fight I couldn't help, but laugh a little. During the airplane ride to Japan I sat by myself with Aika and Kimiko by my side. When we were on the plane these two wouldn't stop bickering with each other. To block out their stupid fights I got out my iPod and headphones and put it on full blast. By the time we arrived to Japan they were both asleep in their eggs.

"Finally," I whispered to myself.

When we got out of the plane I checked my surrounding and it looked like it was six or seven o'clock. Then when we got out of the airport my parents already had a car set up for us. It was a black Ford Explorer with a sun roof and leather seats. We then got into the car and started to drive to our new home.

"Everything is so new and different," I whispered to myself excitingly.

When we arrived at our new house I was amazed. The house was two stories tall and stretched to about two school buses. It was also a light purple with a black roof two of favorite colors. I then ran to the front door and opened it. Before I entered the house I took off my shoes and then entered. Inside the house were all our boxes and our luggage. All the walls were a light yellow color with a dark brown trim. There was also a kitchen and a living room. When I was about to go to my room both my charas have woken up. I then went upstairs to check out my new room. When I got there I was so amazed that I stood there shocked along with Aika and Kimiko. My room was purple with black trims and two windows. It also had a walk-in closet, a balcony, and a better yet my own bathroom.

After that I went to check all of the other rooms. Then when I was finished I went to get all my stuff with Aika and Kimiko helping. I would get all the heavy boxes and my charas would just pick up the stuff I would drop. After making many trips up and down the stairs I was finally done.

When I was finished my mother called and said "Kotori it's 11:30 now you need to get some rest for tomorrow, we have a lot of plans."

"Fine, I will go to sleep now." I said in reply.

My charas were asleep so I then changed into my black and red checkered pajamas and went to sleep on my purple and black bed.

The next morning I woke up at 9:00am and got ready for the day. I wore a short black poof dress with purple leggings, gloves, and a tie. I also wore a purple flower clip so it can hold the left side of my bangs with black eyeliner. I then went downstairs to eat breakfast. For breakfast we had rice and misco soup. For the first couple of minutes no one was talking so there was an awkward silence.

Then my dad broke the silence when he said,"Kotori-chan would you like to go sightseeing with us?"

"Sure," I replied in a boring tone, "where are we going."

"First to go shopping and then we are going to register you to Seiyo Academy." my mom said cheerfully.

After we finished our scrumptious breakfast I went upstairs and grabbed my purple purse which can hold my two eggs and some other stuff. I then ran downstairs and put on my black boots. While in town we went to many different stores. When we were done I ended up buying many accessories, shoes, and clothing. I bought black boots, flats, and sneakers. I also bought punkish and gothic lolita clothing. Lastly I bought so many accessories that I lost count. After having a shopping spree we headed off to Seiyo Academy. I don't know why, but I was really nervous about going there. When we turned the corner I got a glimpse of the school. To me it looked like a huge castle. We then parked in front of the school and I then got out of our black car and followed my parents inside the school.

"Thank God no one is here," I whispered to my charas.

Once we got inside my parents and I went to the chairman's office. When we found the office my parents opened the door and entered. Once we were inside the office I saw a man with light brown hair and purple eyes.

"Hello there, my name is Tsukasa Amakawa feel free to call me Tsukasa. May I ask you for your name?" he said while smiling.

"My name is Kotori Sakamoto nice to meet cha' ," I said harshly.

"Please feel free to check out the campus while I talk with your parents," Tsukasa said as he winked at something.

I then walked out of the office and I directly went outside.

"Guy do you think that Amawaka-san can see you," I asked my charas while we were walking.

"I don't think so maybe he got something in his eyes," Aika replied "but it did look like he was winking at us."

After our weird little conversation my charas and I went looking for a shady tree. When I found the perfect tree I decided to take a nap. Before I did I put my charas to sleep and put them in my purse. I then woke up in a place I have never seen.

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD:** Yay a cliffhanger.

**(Silence~)**

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD:**What? You guys don't like cliffhangers. Oh well at least this chapter was good right?

**(Silence~)**

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD:** So what I wrote like two stinking pages I worked on this all day and I am really tired. (Goes to emo corner)

**Aika:** I think this chapter was okay well at least you made us interact with Kotori-chan.

**Kimiko:** Yeah at least I acted more like a queen in this chapter.

**(QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD gets out of her emo corner much happier)**

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD:**Finally someone appreciates my work and effort oh and thanks to all of you who are helping me with your reviews.

**Kotori:** Yeah at least you made me decent and made it to fit my character.

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD:**~squeals~ THANK YOU KOTOTI-CHAN THAT MEANS SO MUCH COMING FROM YOU!

(**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD gets up and hugs Kotori-chan very tightly)**

**Kotori:**H-hey get off of me! O**/**O

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD:**Fine we'll have it your way and also review if you want more fun filled and action packed chapters. Anyways til' next time guys.

**Everyone:**See ya'!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The Mysterious Meeting**

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD**: Hi everyone we are back with chapter 3!

**Kotori**: Why are you so excited?

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD**: That is for me to know and for you to find out.

**Kimiko and Aika**: What?

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD: **Exactly. By the way I am so sorry that I didn't update in two weeks. It's just that my computer had to go to the shop and had to be repaired. I now have to update every two weeks so it doesn't happen again. I made this chapter extra-long for an apology.

**Kotori**: Okay can we get on with your life story and start the chapter.

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD**: Fine, Amu-chan can you say the disclaimer.

**Amu**: Fine **QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD** does not own Shugo Cha-

**Kotori**: Wait a minute, who the hell are you?

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD**: Kotori-chan language, plus you'll meet her later in the story. Okay Amu-chan you can say the disclaimer now.

**Amu**: Okay **QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD** does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters except for her characters Kotori-chan, Aika, Kimiko, and any other original characters mentioned in this story.

**Kimiko and Aika**: Okay let's get on with the story.

* * *

><p><span>Someone's P.O.V.<span>

I dashed out of the house and started to run towards the school. It was 12:15 pm and I was already 15 minutes late.

"Geez why did you guy had to stay up late and sing karaoke no I am late and I am blaming you guys," I said to my charas.

"Says the one who was singing and dancing the most," said my pink athletic chara.

"W-what you guys force me into it besides I don't like singing," I said.

"Sure we will believe you when you don't just get up and grab the mike and start singing," said my artistic blue chara.

"Fine you guys win this time let's just head to the royal garden," I said while embarrassed.

We then started to run to the school. As I was heading to the royal garden I noticed someone lying down by a shady tree. I then went up closer to get a better look. It turned out to be a girl with extremely long black hair and purple and black outfit with a purple purse. After a while of looking I started to see if I can wake her up. I then poked her to see what happened, nothing.

"Hey are you alive?" I said teasingly.

Still no response, so I asked my three charas to see if they can wake her up.

"Come on up and at 'em!" said my athletic pink chara.

"Let me try to wake her up with music," said my artistic blue chara said she took out her trumpet out and started to play loudly.

"If you wake up we will give you some cookies," said my sweet green chara.

Even with all our efforts we still got no response. I am surprised that this girl can sleep that deeply.

"Okay if I don't get going I will get in huge trouble." I said.

"What will you do Amu-chan?" my three charas said.

"This. My own heart UNLOCK! Character Transformation Amulet Heart!" I yelled.

I transformed with my pink chara, lifted the girl and her stuff, and flew to the royal garden.

Once we have landed I turned back to my own self and opened the door. When I entered all eyes were on me. I then walked over to them with the girl in my arms.

"Hinamori-san who is this girl you brought?" said a boy with blond hair with dazzling violet eyes.

"Hold on and I will explain, but help me set her down somewhere," I said running out of strength.

The blond boy got out of his chair, held the girl bridal style, and set her down in a chair still sound asleep. After that I explained everything that happened.

Kotori P.O.V. 

When I was about to wake up I heard unfamiliar voices and then shot my eyes open. Once my eyes were open I noticed that I was in a greenhouse and then I noticed six pairs of eyes staring at me. Once my eyes were adjusted I said "Why am I here and where is my stuff?"

"Well good morning to you too. Oh, and your stuff is over there," said a girl with pink hair while pointing at where my stuff was.

After that I stood up and grabbed my stuff and sat back down with my arms and legs crossed.

"Two questions, why am I here and who are you people?" I snapped at them.

"The answer to you r first question is because that girl over there brought you here cause she thought you were lost," said a boy with long purple hair and honey colored eyes.

"Now that we are all settled would you care to have some tea I made, "said a blond boy with red-violet eyes.

"Sure I would love some tea," I said with an expressionless tone.

He then stood up and gave me a cup of tea and sat back down.

"Now we will introduce ourselves, we are the Guardians, a special student council, made by the students for the students. My name is Tadase Hotori, Kings Chair, and also in the 6th grade. It is a pleasure to meet you," said the blond boy.

"My name is Rima Mashiro, Queens Chair, also in the 6th grade," said a small blond girl with big brown eyes.

"My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki, I'm the Jacks Chair and in the 6th grade," said the boy with long purple hair.

"I am Yaya Yuiki, Ace Chair and in the 4th grade," said a peppy orange hair girl with a face full of cake.

"My name is Amu Hinamori, the Joker of the Guardians, "said a girl with pink hair and honey colored eyes.

Finally a girl with long dark brown hair and cerulean eyes spoke, "I'm Akira Honda and I am the Hearts Chair."

"Now that we have all introduced ourselves would you like to introduce yourself?" Hotori-kun said.

I don't know why but when he was speaking to me so calmly and sweetly I got caught in his gaze. Couple seconds later I got out of his trance and I got a barely noticeable blush on my face.

Then I introduced myself, "M-my name is Kotori Sakamoto. N-nice to meet'cha."

Once I finished introducing myself I looked up to see all the people's eyes on me. I blushed harder because I noticed that Hotori-kun was also staring.

"Tadase does have a way with words, doesn't he Akira-chan?" Yuiki-san teased.

"Yes, Yes, they do make a fine young couple," Honda-san responded.

"H-hey guys don't tease her we just met her," Hinamori-san said trying to stop them.

When they were saying that I hid under my bangs glowing red as a tomato.

"Y-you guys are w-wrong because I-I don't like him. I-it is j-just that I have a s-slight fever," I said as my voice was trembling.

Hotori-kun then stood up and held his hand up my forehead and said, "Oh, really do you need me to have someone take you home."

"N-no," I barked loudly, I then immediately ran out of the greenhouse running with my stuff in my hands.

"I am never going back there!" I said while running away from that place.

Then when I came to a stop I noticed my surroundings. I ended up getting lost in a forest. I checked all around, but there was no way that I could escape.

"That is just great first meeting weird people and now getting lost in a forest, what else can go wrong," I said while talking to my charas.

That is when I heard some rustling in the bushes. I got a bit scared, but I stood brave for my charas. I then told my charas to hide in my purse to be safe. I checked my surroundings to see nothing there. Then before I knew it I started to call out in different directions.

"Whoever is there come out and fight, I am not scared of you!" I said confidently.

When I heard no reply I picked up a stick and threw it a random bush out of frustration. After the stick hit the bush I heard a sound that sounded like a person that said ouch. Then I ran to the bush and started to kick and punch at it. Before I made my first hit something jumped out and landed right behind me and it made me jump a little. After that I turned around to see a mid-night blue haired boy with some type of black uniform and cat ears.

"Who are you and why the hell are you stalking me," I said loudly trying not to act scared.

"You have such a big mouth for such a small girl," he said while he flicked my forehead.

"Hey why did you do that for and you still haven't answered my questions!" I said with a very agitated voice.

Then he said "I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi and yours shorty."

"My name is Kotori Sakamoto and I am not short," I said rather loudly.

"By the way, what up with the cat ears and that thing floating next to you?" I said out of curiosity.

"What? You can see me nya~!" the little cat person said.

I then said, "Yes I could see you clear as day. So what up with him"

Then Tsukiyomi-san said, "Hmm. If you can see him, then you possibly have…"

He then jumped behind me and started to search me.

I then said, "He what are you doing you pervert!"

"Come on and be a good princess and let me look for something," he said.

Once he had said that I didn't feel like myself and I felt something pop on to my head. It felt like as if my body was being controlled be something else.

"Mark my words you peasant, don't call someone like me a princess, I am a queen, and one day I will conquer this world and everyone will be my slave," I said in a powerful voice while laughing maniacally.

Then he started to laugh and said "So you do have a guardian egg."

Then he tried to find it on me again.

"Why are you touching me you peasant," I yelled.

"And also I do have one and with it I will rule the world," I said.

"Now leave for I have no more to talk with you."

I then turned around and walked away. He later left and disappeared in an instant. Then popping sound then came back and I blacked out to see something blurry.

* * *

><p><strong>QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD<strong>: How was that everyone? Six long pages finally paid off. Also thanks to the people who have reviewing it has helped me write this story because of inspiration.

**Tadase**: Please review if you want more chapters. *sparkle attack*

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD** and **Kotori**: So cute!

(**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD** and **Kotori** are mesmerized by Tadase's cuteness.)

**Aika**: While they are doing that I hope everyone who read the chapter liked it.

**Kimiko**: Yes indeed at least Kotori expressed how she wanted to be a queen.

**Eveyone**: See ya' next time!


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo chara. \(^o^)/

Sorry guys for uploading no new story. It's just that one of my classmate's brother died recently and I have been really depressed. Also I have been drawing a blank in my head and had no idea what to write next. To help out please write review and give my some ideas. I will be choosing which is the best and then write the next chapter on it. Also the way this story is going to go is by the episode in the anime. Right now on chapter 3 ,it was episode 56 so my ideas will be based on my own and the anime. I should stop writing now so until next time guys I will be back with chapter 3: Waking up and Going to School?


	5. Chapter 4

**MY SHUGO CHARA STORY-Chapter 4-Waking up and Going to School!**

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD: **Hey guys, I am back with chapter 4! I know that I am late, but if you read my author's note you would know why.

**Aika: **That was so sad. I read it and when I was done I was in tears!

**Kimiko: **I-it wasn't that sad. *has tears on her eyes*

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD: **Okay, now let's get off that subject. As most of you know I have a YouTube account and a deviantART account. Please check them out I will post links on my profiles.

**Kotori:** Can we get on with it, I am already bored.

**Kimiko: **Me too, I need something to keep me busy.

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD: **Wait here a second then. I will be back with something you and I will enjoy.

(**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD **runs out of the room and comes back with something or someone).

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD: **I am now presenting the two kings: Tadase Hotori and Kiseki!

**Kimiko: **I have no time to fool around with these people.

**Kotori: ** W-why did you b-bring them, here for?

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD: **I told you before something you and I will enjoy.

**Tadase: **Um... may I ask why you have brought us here?

**Kiseki: **I demand an answer now! I was busy making plans to catch the embryo and to rule the world.

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD: **I will explain everything during the story and plus it was Kotori-chan who said that she was bored and wanted something for you to be busy with. But, before anything else happens Aika can you pleases say the disclaimer.

(Everyone, but Aika are arguing in the background. Aika was not listening to anything.)

**Aika: **They seem busy .so I will say the disclaimer for them. Okay **QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD** does not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters except for her characters Kotori-chan, Aika, Kimiko, and any other original characters mentioned in this story.

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD: ** On with the story then.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadase P.O.V.<strong>

As Sakamoto-san ran away I wondered if she would make it home with a high temperature. I saw that everyone was also shocked at this incident. I stood there lost in thought until I remembered that we had a meeting. I then sat down and started the meeting.

"Let us start the meeting now, "I said with the girl in thought.

During the meeting we talked about the uniform surveys and new students being enrolled into the school. Also we had some tea and biscuits to keep us from getting hungry. Surprisingly the meeting was short and I wanted to see if I can find the girl.

After the meeting we all packed our things in by one. First it was Mashiro-san who left, and then Yuiki-san, then Fujisaki-kun, lastly was Hinamori-san and me. When we then both got out of the Royal Garden we both found our charas and bid farewells to each other.

Then I went back into deep thought wondering if Sakamoto-san was alright.

Kiseki then asked me, "Tadase what is wrong, did something happen without me, the king?"

I then responded with, "nothing much. It is just that a random girl appeared in the Royal Garden and she then ran out with a high fever."

"Then why are you here? A king must take care of all his subjects including the ones that came and went." Kiseki said.

"Okay the lets start searching." I said.

We started searching immediately and went into the forest to look. I was a few minutes until we heard a faint noise.

It was someone talking loudly or maybe even screaming. Then Kiseki told me, "Tadase I feel a presence near us."

I looked at Kiseki and replied with a slight nod and followed him. It wasn't long until we found the source of the sounds. I was stunned at the sight I was seeing. It was Ikuto Tsukiyomi with Sakamoto-san. I hid behind a tree so they didn't notice me. Sakamoto-san was talking in a very loud voice so I can sort make up the conversation. Most of it was about world domination and slaves. I wasn't looking so I didn't know what they were doing. When I looked back the thieving cat left and Sakamoto-san was left alone.

I went up to her to see what they were talking about, but then I saw that she was falling. I then ran at full speed and caught her in time. I felt her head and she had a really high fever. I then lifted her up and carried her back home with me surprisingly she wasn't heavy at all. I then told Kiseki to go bad get her stuff. After that we started to head home.

On our way there Kiseki stopped and told me, "I can feel a strong presence in the bag that girl has."

"What kind of presence, a good or bad?" I asked him.

"It is a good presence of a Shugo chara." he replied.

"Really? Than that explains her weird behavior at the forest." I told him with a little laugh.

After I said that two eggs popped out of her bag. Kiseki and I were surprised that they were actually guardian eggs. Then they started to crack and two Shugo charas appeared from the eggs. I am guessing that the blue one is a musical one and the purple one might be a queen. Despite their appearance, I knew that they were Sakamoto-san's charas.

The blue one then spoke, "Hey! What are you guys doing with Kotori-chan?"

"Honestly, a future queen cannot slack off when the world needs dominating," the purple one said.

"Hello, there," I started, "my name is Tadase Hotori and I have Sakamoto-san because she looked ill and I decided to bring her to my home to rest up."

"Wait, you can see us?" they both said at the same time. When they noticed I was able to see them, they had a very shocked reaction.

"Yes because I have a Shugo chara of my own, you see. Kiseki, please come here and introduce yourself," I told them.

Kiseki then put the purse on Sakamoto-san's lap and introduced himself to the awaiting female charas.

"I am Kiseki, chara of Tadase, and future world leader along with Tadase. With the power of the embryo we will conquer the world!" he said.

I was kind of embarrassed when he included the world domination part. After introducing himself he let out and evil laughter. Then Sakamoto-san's charas started to introduce themselves.

"Now we will introduce ourselves then. I am Kimiko, chara of Kotori, and also future world dominator," the purple one said with an irritated voice and she then let out a small maniacal laughter.

The next one then introduced herself, "Hey, I am Aika, Kotori-chan's chara, and I like to do things fun."

"Thank you for your kind hospitality Tadase. We will leave you in Kotori's care. But when she wakes up please let us explain everything to her," Kimiko said.

"Okay then, now let's head to my house to rest up, "I replied.

After our conversation we headed home. On the way there we saw him again. He must be the cause of this.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" I yelled at him.

"Yo, little king. Got a new girlfriend do you," he replied back.

"What have you done with her? And she is not my girlfriend. I just met her! I go looking for her and she ends up with you and a fever. How could you possibly explain that," I yelled back.

"See ya' Little King," after he said that he escaped.

"Come back here Tsukiyomi Ikuto," I yelled.

"Tadase be careful, you still have Kotori in your arms," Aika and Kimiko said.

After losing that thieving cat we reached my house. My house is a traditional Japanese house with a gate. When we entered I walked to my room and placed her on my bed. After that I went to tell my mother that I have someone here who is ill. My mother agreed to let her stay for a while to make sure she doesn't get more sick. Then we got some medicine and supplied to help lower her fever and make her feel better.

My mother than said, "Okay Tadase, now just wait until she wakes up and she will feel better."

"Okay mother," I replied back.

We then left the room to let Sakamoto-san rest up. I was kind of thinking about joining the guardians if she went to our school. I was then thinking if she will accept like the other guardians or be tough to get in like Hinamori-san. So, to keep me busy and not the think about it so much I did my homework and some guardian stuff that needed to be done. The charas were off somewhere in the house getting to know each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Kotori's P.O.V.<strong>

I was arising from a long slumber to find myself in someone's room. I was surprised that I had slept though something, yet again. But that wasn't the thing I was most worried about. I was more worried about where my charas were and how I was supposed to get home. I was now sitting on the bed examining everything around me. I saw a blue cape, Japanese characters writing for aspire, and a photo of….

"Hotori-kun?" I said with a loud whisper.

I was now freaking out because I never been in a guy's room. I then noticed how refreshed I was. Because I was sick since yesterday and now I feel perfectly fine. I then stood up if I can find my charas. But after a couple minutes I saw someone open the door and I jumped back into the bed. It was Tadase; I was now going to die of embarrassment.

I then spoke, "W-where is my stuff a-and why am I-I here?"

He took notice of me and went closer.

"Sakamoto-san I see that you are feeling better. Now would you like to have something to eat," he asked me with a smile.

"S-sure, but can you tell me what happened," I said.

Hotori-kun then left the room. He then came back with three things: some soup, my bag and charas…

"Kotori," my two charas flew over to me and said stuff like, "I am glad you are okay" or "it's nice that you are feeling better."

"Now guys can you explain what happened," I asked them.

I then noticed that Hotori-kun was still standing there. I then was embarrassed again. I thought to myself, _great now he might think I am a weirdo! _I then noticed someone floating right next to him. I was shocked; Hotori-kun had a Shugo chara with him.

"W-wait that couldn't b-be," I said.

"Why yes Sakamoto-san, this is my Shugo chara Kiseki," he told me.

"I am Kiseki and I wish to rule the world with the power of the embryo," the chara said.

Wow, his chara sort of reminds me of Kimiko. Both purple and wanting to rule the world. Also their names both start with a 'K'.

"What an 'embryo', "I said.

"The embryo is a magical egg that can grant any wish," Kiseki said.

I then stood from the bed and said, "I need to make a call."

I then stepped out of the room and called my parents. I explained why I didn't come home. I told them that I fainted and someone was caring for me. They believed me and told me I can stay for one night because they need to work late. They said to come home at noon tomorrow. I then ended the call and noticed the clouds. I then went inside quickly because I was scared of thunder.

"M-my parents said that I am permitted to stay here for the night," I said.

"Okay then let me tell my mother that you are sleeping over," Hotori-kun.

He then left the room and I was left with his and my charas. There was a really awkward silence between all of us. Then all of a sudden lightning struck. I flinched at the sound. I tried to block the sound by covering my ears with my hands, but it didn't work. I was scared to death be thunder. When the next thunder hit I was crying and let out a little cry. My charas came close to me and tried to comfort me. Hotori-kun then came back and noticed I was crying.

He said, "Sakamoto-san is there something wrong?"

"N-nothings w-wrong," I said in a shaky voice.

Then another lightning struck and I heard the roaring of the thunder. I then leaped out of my seat and jumped on Hotori-kun. I was really scared and I needed someone to comfort me. He was the nearest one. Just then I noticed that I was on him I then jumped off of him.

I then said, "I am so sorry ,please forgive me it was just an accident. Plus the thunder scared me and it is my worst fear. Please forgive me!"

He then said, "It is okay many people have fears and need people to comfort them. I am just glad that you are feeling okay."

He was smiling at me. That made me blush a little. I turned my heads so he doesn't notice.

He then asked, "What school do you go to?"

I replied and said, "Well, I am going to Seiyo Academy. My parents had to move because of work. We arrived here yesterday and I and starting on Monday."

Hotori-kun then said, "Really?"

"Yeah, so what school do you go to?" I asked.

"I go to Seiyo Academy same as you." He said.

"That is great I will have someone I know at least, "I said relieved.

"Now I must ask you, will you join the guardians as the Spade's Chair," he asked, "the guardians also go around protecting hearts 'eggs and capturing x-eggs and now ? eggs."

"That's right you are a part of it. I am not sure ,why would I be there for. I can't do anything, but stand there." I said.

"It is alright, everyone in the guardians also have charas," he said, "You will be a great help."

"I-I will think a–about it Hotori-kun." I replied.

After that we talked about random stuff. Like about the guardians or about ourselves. He told me about the x-eggs and ?-eggs and how they hurt people. We also talked about Easter Co. and how they want to catch the embryo of their evil purposes. He also explained how I got here and to stay away from Tsukiyomi Ikuto. In my opinion .Hotori-kun feels like a person I can talk to about anything and he will be there when I am in trouble. _It can't be _I thought _am I falling in love?_

It was 9:00pm when we were done talking and I felt really tired. Hotori-kun noticed that and told me that I should get some rest. He told me that I could sleep on his bed. I felt bad he would have to sleep on the floor. He was a really kind person. I then fell asleep on the bed of the guy of my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day… (Still P.O.V. of Kotori)<strong>

I woke up early in the morning to find myself inches apart from Hotori-kun. I then leaped up from blushing madly and went outside. No one else was awake so I stood outside and watch the sun rise. It was really a beautiful sight to watch. I then remembered that I carried my flute case with me. I took it out and started to play it. It was beautiful melody that I composed myself. After that I heard clapping behind me.

"That was a really beautiful song you played there Sakamoto-san," it was Hotori-kun.

I was embarrassed. I thought he was asleep. But apparently he wakes up the same time I do.

"It was nothing I not that good I just learned on my own," I said while blushing a bit.

"It was a spectacular performance and to teach yourself if amazing," he said.

"Thank you Hotori-kun, I really appreciate it," I said.

After that little incident we went inside to eat breakfast. Not long after our charas came in to join us. By the time we were finished it was 9:30am. I still had time until I head home.

I then asked, "Can we go somewhere, I still have a little time to kill."

"Sure where do you want to go?," he stated.

I replied, "Anywhere is fine."

After freshening up a bit we headed out. I didn't know where we were going ,but as long as Hotori-kun is here I will feel safe. From what I was seeing we were going to a park. Not a park where you play ,but a park where you relax and have picnics. I was amazed on what the park looked like. For a while we were walking and talking about his adventures with the guardians.

I told him , "Your friends seem really nice. Where I came from the people there were always fighting."

He replied, "Oh really, then we are glad that you moved here Sakamoto-san."

After talking and walking for a while we went to sit on a bench.

"Do you want some ice cream, I am buying" Hotori-kun asked me.

I said, "Sure."

He asked me, "What flavor do you want?"

I replied, "I want strawberry it is my favorite flavor."

"Okay then just wait here." he said.

He then left me to get some ice cream. I was looking at the sky thinking about Hotori-kun's friends and if I can become friends with them and finally stop being harsh to other people. When I looked down I saw him, the guy Hotori-kun warned me about. He was sitting right next to me . I then stood up and dusted off my dress. When the cat saw me about to leave he grabbed me from behind and forced me to hug him.

"Hey! Get off of me!, "I yelled.

"Now why would I do that Kotori," Tsukiyomi said.

"Don't call me by my first name without my permission," I screamed.

"But your name is adorable, just like you," he said.

When he said that I couldn't help but blush.

"J-just get off of me you pervert, Aika, Kimiko help me," I yelled.

Aika said ,"Okay, let me try, Jump the beat and Ride your rhythm, Character Change!"

When she said that I felt a rush of energy in me. I saw that I had a pair of blue headphones and a blue baton. I then got out of his grasp and pointed the baton at him.

"Now would you care to leave me alone or fight," I asked.

He didn't answer so I answered for him. I charged after him and tried to hit him. Every time I tried to I missed. He was just way too fast for me. I was guessing that he was in his character change mode too. Right in the middle of our battle Hotori-kun arrived with our ice cream.

"Sakamoto-san I am back with the-. Sakamoto-san did he try to hurt you," he asked with a calm ,but irritated voice.

"No but, help me get rid of him," I yelled.

Tsukiyomi then grabbed me again when my guard was down.

"Hotori-kun help," I yelled.

He said "Okay, My Own Heart UNLOCK!, Character Transformation Platinum Royale!"

I saw him transform into something I never seen before. He was wearing what looked like a frilly king's outfit. He also had a crown and scepter to match. I was melting inside due to seeing an intense level of adorableness.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto let her go," he yelled.

"No way," he replied.

"That's cheap you thieving cat," Hotori-kun yelled.

He then let me go and they kept throwing hits at each other, but they kept missing. They left me standing there doing nothing. I was getting irritated now. Then I just remembered that I still had my character change. I aimed for Tsukiyomi Ikuto he was up in a tree.

"Colorful Melody!" a spiral of colorful notes shot out from the baton and hit the tree branch. The tree branch broke and he fell. He didn't hit the ground though. I then ran up to Hotori-kun to see what happened. He was gone and nowhere to be seen.

"Sorry Hotori-kun, I lost him," I said.

Then he said, "No it is okay, at least he gone right,."

"Yeah, thanks for taking me on a walk Hotori-kun. It was fun. I need to go now my parents are expecting to see me at the house."

"You're welcome Sakamoto-san, I was a pleasure."

After saying our good byes we took our separate paths to go home. I was a bit sad ,but at least I will see him at school.

When I arrived home I greeted my parents and went up to my room. I was really happy to spend some time with Hotori-kun.

My mother then called, "Kotori-chan can you come down here we need to give you something."

"Okay mother I'll be right down," I replied.

I walked downstairs to see my parents holding something. There were four boxes: one black, one blue, and one white. I went up to them to get a better look.

"Yeah what do you want," I said with a boring tone.

"Kotori, we would like you give you these things that the school gave us. Three are from the school and one is from us," my parents said.

"Thank you mom, dad, I will humbly accept these gifts." I told them.

My parents hugged me and gave me the gifts. I then went up to my room to open them. When I opened the blue one there was a black blazer, a white blouse, and a red skirt and tie. In the white box there was a school messenger bag. Lastly in the black box there was the pair of black boots that I wanted.

"This box must of came from my parents," I told my charas.

"You been wanting those since your last day of school," Aika said.

'Well at least you have them now," Kimiko said.

I then said, "There is one thing I want to do though."

"What is it?," my charas said.

"I am going to edit this uniform to fit my taste," I said.

After that I went to get the sewing kit in the living room. I then locked my door and started to work on the uniform. First I cut the blazer to make it look like a vest. I then cut the blouse to make it as short as a t shirt and I added buttons to the sleeve. Lastly I used the left over scraps to make some fingerless gloves and I added black clips on to the tie. I also put a belt that had chains on it. Now my outfit was more suited to my style and personality.

I took a look at the time and it was 3:00pm and I still had plenty of time to do stuff. I then took a nap for an hour and when I woke up I felt refreshed. I then went downstairs to tell my mom that I wanted to do something ,but instead I found a note.

The note read: _Kotori we headed out for a bit to buy some things please wait here until we head back. We will be gone for some time so try to do some things to keep yourself busy. Love you always, Mom and Dad._

"I guess I have the house for a few hours," I told my charas.

"What do you want to do? Play games, your flute, something?," Aika said excitingly.

"Well I am going to make a fruit tart and a strawberry Swiss roll, and I am going to need you guys to help me," I told them.

"Okay tell us what you need," they responded.

After telling them what I needed we went around the kitchen to find everything we needed. Then we started making the two pastries. With the help of my charas we finished both of the treats in three hours. We then place the treats in two boxes and wrapped them in purple and black paper. I told my charas to watch them and I left the treats in the nightstand near my bed and went to take a shower.

When I got out my parents returned and they came back with bags of groceries. I went downs stairs to welcome them back and to tell them that I was sleeping at 8:30pm. After that I went back to my room to dry and brush my hair. It takes a long time to brush it so when I was done it was 8:30pm.

I went to bed and said good night to my parents and my charas. I was excited and nervous for my first day at Seiyo Academy. I then feel asleep happily, thinking that I will see Hotori-kun

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day (Still in Kotori P.O.V.)<strong>

I woke up to the sun in my face and the refreshing smell of morning dew. I stood from my bed and made it perfectly. I then went into the shower and came out wearing my modified uniform. I then went down stairs to eat breakfast with my parents. After that I snuck some food upstairs to give my charas something to eat. Before leaving I put on the lucky necklace that my grandmother gave me before I left. I then grabbed my bag, the boxes with treats and my charas, and dashed out the door. My stomach was in knots and I felt like something was going to go wrong. With the boxes in my hands I slowed down my pace and walked more steadily and properly.

I hung my bag over my shoulders and carried the box in another hand. The more closer I got to the school the more nervous I got. Even though I didn't show it I was freaking out on the inside.

When I reached the school grounds I saw that Amu Hinamori was talking to two girls. They were saying things like "ultra-cute" or "cool and spicy". Plus Hinamori-san wasn't really acting like she was when I first met her. I didn't understand really what was going on, but I ignored it. Then I heard something and I turned my head. What I saw was a bunch of kids wearing white karate uniforms and a person in the middle was wearing a uniform.

Then all of a sudden his eyes got really intense and scary and said "So very soft…" in a really frightening voice. Then the people around him said, "We told you not to bring that kind of stuff today!" "Hide it! Hide it!" "You want to die?"

I was about to yell at that guy, but instead Hinamori-san did. "What the heck? That makes no sense." Then everyone around was saying stuff like "that is our Amu-chan there" "yeah cool and spicy".

I was actually quite impressed with her. I believed that she like to help and defend others. After that commotion I headed inside and started to look for my class. Before that I found a place to hide the boxes and left them there. My charas told me that they will be somewhere in the school looking if they find more Shugo charas. My class wasn't that hard to find I just followed the directions my parents gave me and I entered the class room. I was in the star class.

When I opened the door I found that all eyes were on me. I didn't bother me much because it happened all the time in my last school.

"Everyone, this is our new student Kotori Sakamoto," said my badly dressed teacher.

"Now introduce yourself to the class," he said.

I didn't make eye contact with anybody.

I then said, "I-it's nice to meet cha'."

After saying that some of the kids in the class said, "She is so cool, but cute," it was most of the guy who said this.

I didn't like that the guys were all focusing on me, but I endured it and stood strong like the person my mom told me to be.

I then asked, "My seat's there right," I said while pointing at a chair in the middle row in the back of the class.

I then walked to my seat and sat down. Right after I did all the guys were surrounding me and asking questions I couldn't even understand.

"Do you want me to beat you guys to a pulp," I said in an irritated voice while glaring at them.

After that the guys backed off, but they still called me 'cool' which I didn't like. I never looked around the class to find anybody I saw before because I didn't want them knowing that I go to this school. The rest of the school day was filled with kids surrounding me and asking me questions. I didn't respond to any of the questions they fired at me. Then in a flash school was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu P.O.V.<strong>

"That was so amazing Amu-chi," Yaya said as we were walking down a path with Rima and Akira, "You picked a fight with Iwagaki-senpai!"

"That's not exactly what I intended," I said in defense.

"Is he actually that scary," said Rima.

"Allow me to explain," Yaya said, "Iwagaki-senpai is the male successor of the Karate dojo his family has run for generations." "The strength forged into him ever since he was a child has made him more than strong enough to singlehandedly defeat a mountain bear! Oust!"

"F-for real?" I said scared.

"I suppose this is farewell, Amu," Rima told me, "To pick a fight with someone like that, you will have to pay the price."

"I am not going to die, okay," I said yelling at her.

"Well you might think that, Amu-chi. On the other hand…." said Yaya.

"Amu-chan! Isn't that the girl we met the other day," asked Akira.

"Yeah her name was something like, Kotori Sakamoto," I said, "she was in our class right Rima."

"Yeah," Rima said.

"Let's go see what she is up to then," Yaya and Akira yelled.

Then they both grabbed Rima and my arms and dragged us to where Kotori was. I wasn't long until we all crashed into a tree. Yaya and Akira were on the bottom then it was me and Rima was on top.

"Are you guys alright," asked a female voice.

It was Kotori when was helping each and every one of us up. She started with Rima, then me, and lastly Yaya and Akira.

"Honestly, why must people like you get into deep trouble," she said.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault it was Yaya's," I yelled.

"Hehehe, sorry guys," Yaya said.

"Well at least no one got hurt, right," Kotori said in a much calmer voice.

She then stared at us and said, "I met you girls, right," she said in a confused voice.

She took a minute to think and then the light bulb lit.

"Oh, now I remember you guys, you are Amu Hinamori, you are Rima Mashiro, you are Yaya Yuiki, and you are Akira Honda, right?," she said finally remembering us.

"Wow, how can you remember that," asked Yaya.

Kotori responded, "Well I always had good memory I guess."

"Amu-chan," Ran yelled, "Look!"

"Someone must have dropped it," Su said.

On the ground was a deer key chain. I thought I was pretty cute.

"I see those must be your shugo chara's," said Kotori.

"You can see them!" we all yelled.

"Yeah why," she questioned.

"So, does that mean you have shugo charas," Akira asked.

"Yeah," Kotori responded.

"Really, where are they," Yaya asked eagerly.

"Wait, Kimiko, Aika, you guys could come out now," she said.

After she called for them two shugo charas appeared from her bag. One was blue and the other was purple. They almost reminded me of Kiseki and Miki for some reason.

"Well, here they are I guess," Kotori said, "Guys introduce yourselves."

"Fine, as the queen I should introduce myself, I am Kimiko, Kotori's shugo chara," said the purple one.

"My turn!" yelled the blue one, "My name is Aika, and I am also Kotori-chan's shugo chara."

Then my shugo charas started to introduce themselves.

"Hi, my name is Ran and I am Amu-chan's shugo chara." Ran yelled.

"My name is Miki, also Amu's shugo chara," Miki said.

"Hello, my name is Suu, and I am Amu's shugo chara-desu," Suu said.

"Hey there, I am Kusukusu I am Rima chara," Kusukusu said while laughing.

"Hi-dechu. I am Pepe-tan, Yaya's shugo chara-dechu," said Pepe.

"Yo, I am Mai, Akira's shugo chara," said Mai, an extremely energetic dancer.

"Hi, I am Kashu, also Akira's chara," said Kashu, a wonderful singer.

"It is nice to meet you all," Kotori charas said.

* * *

><p>"Hey, it's pretty cute," I said, "I guess we should take it to the teacher's office."<p>

"Amu-chi," Yaya yelled as she was pointing at something.

It was Iwagaki-senpai and he looked angry.

"Why is he here?" I yelled.

"His eyes are so intense," Miki said scared.

"I can't even laugh," Kusukusu said.

"I am scared-dechu," said Pepe.

"Guys run," yelled Kotori.

We all then ran for our lives and left Iwagaki-senpai in the dust. By the time we lost him we were already tired. All of us were panting except Kotori I wondered why.

"It doesn't look like he followed us," Rima said panting.

I then said, "It's not like running away will-"

We then all yelled, "He's here!"

We then ran away at full speed again because we were being chased. We were yelling on the top of our lungs, scared. He chased us all around the school and we didn't know why.

"No! No! Why is he casing us?" we all yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Shugo Charas P.O.V.<strong>

Su says, "It sounds like they are having a tough time."

"Think they'll escape," asked Miki.

"Fight, Amu-chan! Go, go, Amu-chan!" Ran said cheering with Kusukusu and Aika.

"In any case, I will pray for their safe return-dechu!" Pepe said while putting her hand on her forehead.

"Honestly, why did we have to get dragged into this," Kimiko said irritated.

* * *

><p><strong>No One P.O.V.<strong>

Right here Tadase Hotori and Nagihiko Fujisaki are awaiting the girls to come to the meeting.

"Amu-chan and the other haven't come yet," said Nagihiko.

"Perhaps they went home?" questioned Tadase.

Then all of a sudden Kukai Soma, the first Jack, came to see them.

"Yo! Is the new Jack workin' hard?" Kukai said.

"In a manner of speaking," said Nagihiko.

"In a manner of speaking," asked Tadase, "You've been fulfilling your role perfectly."

"Oh, I wonder about that," said Kukai, "I haven't told you yet, but the Jack has a secret mission."

"Oh, indeed he does," says Kiseki, Tadase's shugo chara.

"Secret mission," questioned Nagihiko.

"I'll let the prince here explain," Kukai said while gesturing to Tadase.

"Hey! Isn't that word dangerous," Nagihiko said startled.

After saying prince Tadase under goes a character change and become an egotistical King. His cape was flowing and he let out an evil laugh.

"Heed my words, peasants! Avert not thine eyes! ," he said as he put in leg on the chair and then sits down.

"Former Jack, tea! " Tadase commanded.

"Here!" Kukai said as he was giving Tadase tea.

"Shoulder rub!" commanded Tadase.

"Right away," Kukai said as he started to rub Tadase's shoulders.

"Chocolate," said Tadase.

"Jeez," Kukai said, "You can at least feed yourself."

"I have to say, I'm quite taken back," Nagihiko said creeped out.

"In cards, the Jack represents a retainer," Tadase explained, "In other words, it is the duty of the Jack to be at the beck and call of the King. Dogs know no greater joy than to serve their master, after all. Now, for you first duty, the new Jack shall massage my arms and legs!"

"Fine, I get it," Nagihiko said, "But I'm pretty strong, so it might hurt a little. Please try to bear with it."

Tadase then got worried a little, but he went on with it. When the massage started Tadase let out a loud yell out of pain. Tadase laid there on the ground twitching.

"He is not yet used to serving his King, is he?" Tadase said as his soul was seeping out.

"Tadase," Kiseki said worriedly.

"You've really changed, haven't you?" asked Kukai.

"I've always been tough on guys." Replied Nagihiko.

Tadase then went back to his chair and said, "Former Jack, something sweet."

"Here you go," Kukai said.

"I'm sick of chocolate! Bring me cookies!" Tadase commanded.

Kukai flicked Tadase and he said, "What do you think you're doing?"

"You already ate half the chocolate. Finish the rest," said Kukai.

Then Tadase angrily took the chocolate and ate it.

"Good, good. We can't let the King be a picky eater, now can we," said Kukai.

"Which one is the dog again," asked Nagihiko.

"Well, that's…," Kukai started, "It's just Tadase's childish side. He always goes overboard in being a good kid, you know? That's why I think his King character is childish and selfish, unlike his usual self. And so, it's a man's place to take it all! That's what being that Jack is!"

"I see," Nagihiko said.

"By the way…," Kukai said, "When you wore a skirt, how did you…"

"You want to know," Nagihiko said, "I forgot to mention it, but I always do things seriously. So I'd really hate it if you spoke about female flippantly. If you want to know, it'd be best to just try it yourself."

"Uh.. That's," Kukai said.

* * *

><p><strong>Amu P.O.V.<strong>

"Look! They're all back!" said Ran.

We all came back tired and panting. All except Kotori which I wondered.

"Hey.. why.. aren't.. you.. tired…" I asked.

She responded, "Well, I always ran track so I never got tired easily."

"I can't do it. I can't run anymore." Rima said as she fell down.

"Me neither," Yaya and Akira said.

"Stay strong, you guys," I said.

The guy that has been chasing us was now behind us.

"What on earth do you want? Why are you chasing us? And why can't people have cute things just you don't like them? What's so bad about cute things?" I said.

"You-," he said.

"Please calm down, Senpai! She's just a girl! Please, spare her!" his student said.

"Rima, Yaya, Akira, Kotori, let's go," I said.

"Yeah," said Yaya.

We then arrived at the Royal Garden and we were talking.

"Man I went and yelled at him, Think everything will be okay? What if he ambushes me on the way home?" I yelled.

"Why don't we ask Kukai? He said he was coming today," said Yaya.

"Who is he?" asked Kotori.

"Well he is-,"Yaya said.

Then we were caught off because we saw something peculiar.

"H-hinamori-san, S-sakamoto-san," Tadase said as we saw him in a skirt.

"Hey, Amu-chan!" said Nagihiko said as he was pinning down Kukai.

"Let go! Let go! I said no," said Kukai struggling to get out.

Every girl was stun except Yaya who was taking pictures and Akira who was straight out laughing and Kotori who fainted.

"Whoa, what a scoop," said Yaya.

"Stop it!" Tadase yelled.

After that incident the boys changed back to normal and we had to wait until Kotori came to. We waited for about 10 minutes and then she came to. When she did she quickly stood up and forgot everything that happened the past hour.

"Kotori would you like to join the guardians," I asked, "We talked it over and we think that you will be perfect for the Spade's chair."

She thought for a bit, and then she answered, "Sure, you guys seem fun, plus my mom said that I need to take new challenges."

After talking about everything that she needed to know we headed home.

* * *

><p>"Today was pretty eventful, wasn't it?" said Ran.<p>

"Yeah," I said tired.

"We were chased by Iwagaki-senpai," said Miki.

"And we got to see Tadase-kun in a skirt," continued Suu.

"Well, that part wasn't so bad, I guess, "I said a bit happier.

"Hey," said a voice, "We've gotta talk. Come with me for a sec."

It was Iwagaki-senpai and Ran, the others, and I were crying and scared. We then walked to a bench and sat down. I was really nervous on what we were going to talk about. There was a really awkward silence.

_What am I going to do,_ I questioned in my head, _is he going to kick my butt like a mountain bear?_

"I don't think he will," said Miki.

"He doesn't look mad, exactly," said Ran.

"Maybe he actually does want to talk about something," asked Suu.

"Um, what did you have to tell me," I asked.

He didn't respond and I got a bit impatient.

"Can I go home now," I wondered.

"NO," he yelled.

"Then tell me," I said angry.

"B-but," he stuttered.

"Man, stop hesitating," I said.

"Did you say hesitate," he yelled.

"You are hesitating! If you have something to say, spit it out," I yelled back.

He waited then yelled, "It's my love!"

I then got worried a bit.

"A love confession," said Suu.

"What's with this development," asked Miki.

"But I like another boy and..." I stuttered.

"I love," he said, "cute things!"

"Huh," I questioned, "Oh, I see you love cute things."

Then it hit me he liked cute thing I was shocked and yelled.

"Yes, cute things, like the recent Punyorin fad," he said, "Whenever I see something like that, I just want to touch them. It's just so tempting, and…" by the time his said that his eyes were twitching and it looked scary.

Miki said, "So that face was…"

"Him trying to restrain himself," added Ran.

"It's easy to misinterpret," I finished.

"I'm a failure as a man," he said, "To love cute things this much."

"I don't think so," I said.

"No, cute things do not become the strong, steadfast man as I wish to be," he said, "That's why, no matter how much I want to have the, to touch them, I must resist!"

The more he tried to restrain himself the more creeped out I got.

"The more he keeps yappin', the more lost he gets, "said Nana behind a tree.

"He is indeed quite lost," added Lulu, "And that energy… This will be interesting, don't you agree?"

"Even so, I still can't let go of my little fawn," Iwagaki-senpai said.

"Little fawn," I questioned.

"You picked it up today, right," he said, "I am the one who dropped it."

"So that's why you chased me," I questioned.

"Yes" he responded.

"Oh, I see," I said, "Here," I said giving him the little fawn.

"This is my little fawn, which I've kept with me ever since I was little, but one day, I'll have to part with this guy, too," he said walking away, "That's what it means to be a man."

"Sounds like he's having a tough time," I said.

"Pardon the interruption," said a familiar voice.

"Ikuto! Are you eavesdropping," I said angry.

"How rude of you-nya," responded Yoru, "We were already here when you sat down-nya."

"Oh yeah," I said.

"And thanks to that, we heard something we didn't want to hear," teased Yoru.

"Well, that fawn thing was kind of amusing," said Ikuto.

"Hey, don't say that," I said angry, "As if someone like you, who doesn't treasure anything, could understand!"

"What did you say? You don't know anything-nya," yelled Yoru, "Ikuto is having a hard time right now because he lost something important-nya!"

"He searches all around every day, without even sleeping, and-"he was caught off by Ikuto.

"Yoru," Ikuto yelled.

"Ikuto, wait-nya," Yoru yelled.

"Something important," I wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>At Easter<strong>  
>"How is that operation progressing," asked Kazuomi Hoshina, president of Easter.<p>

"We've finished the simulations," said one of the workers, "All that's left is to inject the X-egg energy, and then…"

"This violin will work quite excellently for me," said the president of Easter, "Ikuto."

* * *

><p><strong>With Lulu and Nana<strong>

Nana squeezed the Punyorin toy and laughed.

Lulu laughed a little and said, "Today's target is…"

She was lookin at the house of Iwagaki-senpai.

* * *

><p><strong>No one P.O.V.<strong>

Iwagaki-senpai's father and grandfather were staring at each other and Iwagaki-senpai was observing. There was a tense atmosphere in the room.

"I yield," his father said.

"Just as I thought," Iwagaki-senpai said.

Then they started practicing their punching. Then they stopped and his father went up to his grandfather.

"Halt," his grandfather said.

"Yes," his father said.

His grandfather then whispered something to his father.

"What is it," he questioned.

"He said that he can see you hesitation," his father said.

He gasped and was upset.

"It is a waste for you to stray from the path of manhood. We must go train the other pupils," his father said, "You should remain her alone."

When they left him he said, "For me to become a man like my father and grandfather… I must throw away this doubt."

He then got his little fawn and tried to throw it away, but he couldn't let it go. No matter how hard he tried to. Then all of a sudden Lulu entered.

"You are..," he said.

"You're lost, aren't you," she said holding a necklace with a red stone, "This is magic jewelry. You shouldn't hold in your feelings."

Then his hearts egg turned into a ?-egg.

"Just do what y'all wanna do," she yelled.

"? Character Change," said the mysterious egg.

* * *

><p>"This feeling," Ran said.<p>

"There's no mistaking it," said Miki.

"It's a ? Egg," Suu said.

"Let's go," said Amu.

Then they all ran to the source and met up with the Guardians. They were all there with their shugo chara's. They all looked worried.

"This is…" Kusukusu said.

"Yeah," said Pepe.

"Over there," Miki said.

"Everyone has gathered together," said Suu.

"Amu-chi," said Yaya.

"So everyone felt it," Ran said.

"Yes," confirmed Kiseki and Kimiko, "We can feel the presence of a ? Egg in this house."

"But this is..." Amu said.

"Yes," Kukai said," This is Iwagaki-senpai's house."

"We'll be up against a strong opponent this time," Rima said.

Then all the guardians entered the house.

"I-Iwagaki-senpai," Amu questioned.

He then turned around with his face all weird.

"It's ultra-cute," he said.

"S-senpai," Kukai said.

"What's going on," said Yaya.

"Iwagaki-senpai actually loves cute things," said Suu.

They all yelled except Kotori and Rima who were disturbed.

"I'll hold them back no longer…" he said, "The love I have for all things cute!"

The ? Egg then turned huge and 'ate' Iwagaki-senpai. The egg then opened and he came out in a character transformation.

"Character Transformation: Fancy Dream," he said.

He was wearing what looked like a heart covered pajama with a ? on his forehead.

All of a sudden a bunch of deer popped up and everything it touched turned something cute.

"There are lots of little fawns," said Suu.

"I'm scared," said Kusukusu.

"Make everything adorable," yelled Iwagaki-senpai, "Spread cuteness far and wide!"

"They're all so cute now," yelled Yaya.

"Make the world super cute, ultra cute, mega cute," he yelled as magic shot out.

The ray hit Tadase, Kukai, Nagihiko, and Kotori. Kotori was in a cute witch outfit, while her charas escaped on time. Nagihiko was in a dress with bunny paws. Kukai and Daichi were in cheerleading outfits. Lastly, Tadase was in a maid outfit while Kiseki was in a queen's outfit.

"Tadase-kun," yelled Amu.

"Kiseki," said Miki.

"What is this," asked Nagihiko.

"It's hard to move," said Daichi.

"This again," said Kukai.

"Why are we like this," said Tadase.

"I am not the queen," yelled Kiseki.

"W-wait, why me," Kotori said.

"Tadase-kun," Amu said charmed.

"Nagihiko," said Akira.

"Beautiful," Miki said.

"A direct hit on both their hearts," cheered Ran.

"Everyone is ultra-cute," said Suu.

"Lucky them," Yaya said jealous.

"Yeah," Pepe agreed.

"You know I am not happy about this," yelled Kotori.

Kotori then hid under the witch's hat that she had to block out everything she saw.

"Amu, Akira, this is no time to be charmed," yelled Rima.

"Right," said Amu and Akira.

"My Heart: Unlock!" The three girls said.

"Character Transformation: Clown Drop," yelled Rima.

"Character Transformation: Spotlight Dancer," yelled Akira.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Spade," yelled Amu.

"Don't get in my way," said Iwagaki-senpai.

"Oh No," Yaya said sarcastically.

Amu's big paintbrush appeared and she spinned it to block the attack.

"Hey, Amu-chi! We want to be cute, too," yelled Yaya.

"You guys," Amu said disappointed.

"Go, little fawns," he yelled.

"Colorful Canvas," yelled Amu.

A large amount of paint shot out from the paintbrush and hit the deer.

"Tightrope Dancer," yelled Rima.

Ropes shot out and made a net around the deer.

"Dance of the 1000 feathers," yelled Akira.

A bunch of feathers shot out from behind her and trapped the deer.

They thought they got them, but then more deer came to attack.

"Hinamori-san," Tadase said worried.

All the girls were surrounded by the deer.

"This doesn't look too good," said Amu.

"Someone help us," Akira said.

"Make everything adorable," said Iwagaki-senpai, "Spread cuteness far and wide."

"Amu-chan," Ran said worried.

"Just leave this to me," said Suu.

Amu then changed transformations.

"Character Transformation: Amulet Clover," Amu said.

"There's no need to be upset, just have some delicious sweets," Amu said.

"These are special cookies for the fawns," said Suu.

Then the fawns went after the cookies and started to eat them.

"She's feeding them," Nagihiko said.

"If I can make the world cute, I can act without hesitation," Iwagaki-senpai said.

He then let an attack out and Amu blocked it with an attack.

"Remake Honey," she yelled.

"Just because you're lost, do you think changing your surroundings will help," she said.

"What," he said.

"If you like cute things, then just like them," she said, "I don't know if it's the manly thing to do or anything, but you should just like what you like. Be honest about your feelings is pretty manly, don't you think?"

"I haven't been able to admit what I like," he said as he clutched his head, "Am I that worthless, after all?"

Then the ? on his forehead then turned into an X.

"Negative Heart: Lock On! Open Heart," Amu said as she was purifying him.

He then turned back to normal and his egg went back inside his heart. Everything that turned cute turned back to normal including the guys and Kotori. Then they all let out a sigh of relief.

"It's all over-dechu," said Pepe.

"Rats, it was only the boys and Kotori-chi," Yaya said disappointed.

"And we weren't happy about it," Kukai yelled.

* * *

><p>"Hinamori Amu, you've once again…" said Lulu.<p>

"Don't ya worry 'bout nothin', we'll find another kid," said Nana as she squeezed the Punyorin.

"Hey, let me have a turn with that," Lulu said.

* * *

><p>"What have I been doing," asked Iwagaki-senpai, "My little fawn. The way I should live… The manly path!"<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone was back at school and Iwagaki-senpai came back to visit the school.<p>

"Ta-da," said Manami as she got Punyorin like her friend, "Look, I bought a Punyorin, too!"

"They're a pair," they both said, "Ultra Cute!"

"Could it be..", Wakana said.

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH," said the people around Iwagaki-senpai.

"What should we do," Manami said.

"He's here again today," said Wakana.

He then saw the Punyorin's and his eyes got all scary ,but turned back to normal quickly.

"Those are pretty cute," he said.

"Huh, Did he just call them cute," Wakana asked.

Amu and her charas just looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD: <strong>Well there you have it guys. 29 pages of pure gold. Please give credit to me and my younger sister who helped me write this chapter, with her original character included in this chapter.

**Younger Sister: **My sister here wrote this chapter for two weeks so please review. Also she owns nothing in this chapter except her original characters and attacks.

**QUEENxOFxTHExWORLD: **Til' Next Time Guys!

**Both: **See ya'


End file.
